


"It's not so bad you know... The bite."

by skysantababy35



Series: Survivor Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Hurt!Danny, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a survivor.<br/>He has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's not so bad you know... The bite."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightLightsFullMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/gifts), [LeAnn_Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAnn_Taylor/gifts).



> Special thanks to Kirsten and Taylor for helping me finish this! I don't know how I'd have done it without you<3
> 
> You should all check them out!
> 
> Kirsten: http://thealphaandthemoon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Taylor: http://leann-taylor.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I'm sorry for making sads, however I lived up to my nickname: The Angst Queen.

Danny’s not sure how he managed to skip over the ‘Who is going to be godfather’ question for a year and a half. Considering it was brought up at nearly every dinner with the pack. His pups/bump being the main conversation topic ever since he started visibly showing in his pregnancy and then when the pups were born. He knows it’s become clear to both him and Ethan that Lydia would be the godmother because she’s the closest friend he has besides Jackson. And Ethan really just doesn’t have any female friends.  
He also knows it /should/ be clear that Jackson would be the godfather to his pups. He already spoils them rotten, love them, but Danny isn’t quite sure he’s right for it.  
He can just imagine the first time he lets Jackson keep them for babysitting, the lectures he’s already given him prove that it might not be the smartest idea to make him godfather and potential guardian if he and Ethan were to ever die.  
He thinks about just the other day when Scotts and Stiles’ little sister, Kirsten, was over and Jackson wanted to let her ride on his back.  
Stiles had thankfully stopped him, saying that his Dad and Melissa would kill the entire pack if anything had hurt their little girl.  
And then there was the time Jackson had asked to take the triplets out for a drive in the Porsche and Danny had simply groaned and had to explain that the pups were literally only four moons old and hadn’t even lost their fur yet.

But then he remembers the times where he’d come home and seen all three pups lying on Jackson’s chest, fast asleep. The times Jackson would sneak them little treats. He utterly spoils the triplets and would make an amazing god father.

This is why he’s finally made a decision, lying in his hospital bed, fresh out of chemo. Ethan is sitting beside him, whispering softly to him, begging him to rethink his decision to go with the chemo and the 15 percent chance of recovery instead of taking the bite.  
“I can’t, I just… I-I,” he chokes on his words, coughing loudly and accepting the sip of water from the cup Ethan offers him, “I-I don’t know, Ethan.”  
Ethan sighs as his hands flitter over Danny's hair. "Don't...Don't push yourself," seeing him like this was utterly soul-destroying. He was his mate. Mother to his pups. "I mean. It's important but you can't stress yourself out about it" He wished some much that he had taken the bite but he just wouldn't listen when it was offered.  
"I just-I want to be human... B-But I don't want to leave my pups... O-Or you," he coughs, his head pounding, "I-I don't wanna leave my family."  
Ethan fisted his own hands in his hair. "Everything is..." He thought about what to say. "Things will work" He changed. He had tried to pull as much of the pain away from him as he possibly could.  
Danny nods, his body relaxing into the bed, "y-yeah, alright," he whispers, "I'm sorry."  
He leans over to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I'm here for you. Like I always have been"  
He smiles tiredly up at him, "I love you, so much."  
"I love you too, more than you know" He whispers.  
"My Alpha," Danny murmurs, reaching up to touch his cheek, "how'd I get so lucky."  
"Nah" He laughs it off weakly. "I'm the lucky one. Beautiful mate, perfects pups. I got it all"  
He chokes out a watery laugh, "yeah... Our pups... God I'm so selfish," he whispers, his hand falling from Ethan's face, "y-you should be with them."  
"Not leaving you" He takes Danny's hand in his own.  
"O-Our pups are confused... You should be with them," he says again, squeezing his hand weakly.  
"But I don't want to leave you here, alone" He whispers sadly.  
"Jackson I-is supposed to come soon, I-I'll be alright," he promises, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.  
He really didn't want to leave him but the pups would be worried. "Okay" He leans over to press his lips to Danny's softly.  
"I love you," Danny whispers again, "tell our puppies how much I love them."  
"They already know" He smiles weakly as he stands  
"Tell them again," he murmurs, "tell them whenever they ask where I am."  
"I do" He nods. "I'll be back tomorrow"  
Danny smiles tiredly at him again, "goodnight, my mate."  
"Night, love" He whispers, turning to walk out.  
He sighs, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.  
Jackson appeared in a few hours later, Danny had been sleeping when he entered to he just sat at his side.  
The human whimpers quietly, pain running through his chest, making him wake.  
Jackson's hand was immediately on Danny's, trying to pull the pain out.  
"T-thanks," he chokes out softly, tears leaking from his eyes.  
"Does that help a little?" He whispers, hating seeing Danny like this  
"Little," he nods, squeezing his hand weakly, "thank y-you."  
"Anything for you" He smiles.  
Danny chuckles, looking over at him.  
"Miss you being home" He knew Danny missed it too, missed the pups.  
"I miss being home too," he murmurs, smiling at him softly, "miss waking up to pups lying on my head and then trying to maneuver them off me so I can go make breakfast."  
Jackson sits there, looking down at him. "It's not so bad you know," he starts off.  
Danny asks, his brows wrinkling in confusion.  
"The bite," he continues. It's so off subject but he has to do something, has to convince Danny that it's better than being dead.  
He sighs, laying his head back again, eyes shutting, "Jack... I-I don't know... What if I died anyway? W-with this I still have a chance."  
"It's not working. You're gonna die anyway," he says bluntly. "If you don't do it you're going to die, Danny. You'll miss out on your pups learning to talk, and going to school. They'll have stories but you know memories don't last forever. They're going to /lose/ you."  
"Jack," he whispers, his fingers clenching into fists, choking back a sob.  
"It's true and you know it," he says, his voice softening. "Ethan and I will be there to help you. If you don't do it soon you'll be too weak and you'll die either way you go. But you can /live!/ You might survive and it's a hell of a lot less risky than chemo."  
"I-I..." He knows Jackson is right, he's being selfish by doing this, by not letting Ethan turn him. He knows that everyone around him is suffering just as much, if not more than he is.  
"Please," Jackson says, squeezing his hand. "Please, Danny."  
He swallows and finally opens his eyes, looking at him tearfully before nodding, "I-I just don't want to hurt anymore... I-I don't want anyone to hurt anymore."  
"Let him try," he begs. "You can live. You'll never get sick, never get hurt. Please."  
"O-Okay," he whispers, nodding again and wincing as another pain lances through him.  
"Okay?" he asks, his head lifting up a little.  
"Okay," he nods, smiling weakly, "I-I'll let him turn me."  
Jackson grins and reaches for his phone to call Ethan. They need to do it before he changes his mind.  
Danny lays back, his eyes falling shut once more, "Y-yeah, you're going to be a great godfather," he murmurs.  
Jackson just grins wider; his attention is more focused on the phone call, and on Ethan. They have a friend to save.


End file.
